From The Start-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: The way I picture X and Zero's first meeting..


**Author's Notes; Requested by Cynthia. One-shots from both sides. Fluffy. Shounen-Ai. I've got a virus..but, I'm still in my Neutral mindset..I wasn't given any specifics on what to write about, so I had to improvise with one of my ideas..These are some of my suspicions about these two prior to the events of the OVA The Day of Sigma and X1..Please enjoy..**

I was so new to the world when Dr. Cain found me. He took me to his lab and began building Reploids, based off my design. Eventually, all these Reploids formed the Maverick Hunter HeadQuarters, where any who went Maverick were hunted down. I had no interest at that time and resumed peacefully running errands for Dr. Cain.

The errands weren't always quiet though. I got in a few scrapes as well. One time in particular I will never forget. I had gone to get some new tools for the doctor and was on my way back when a berserk mechanoloid busted through the building I had just exited. The mechanoloid's focus then turned to me and raised up one of its legs. I cringed, clutching the bag of tools I held, expecting to be squished like a bug.

That's when he showed up. I didn't remember seeing him. Long blond hair, crimson armor, his shot had forced the mechanoloid back several steps. The ocean blue eyes I saw on him enchanted me and made me curious.

"Don't just stand there. Get to safety." The red Reploid said firmly.

His words snapped me out of it. I couldn't dare question his advice, given the situation, so I dashed straight back to HQ.

From the safety of the lab, I watched as the blond's unit took down the berserk mechanoloid. Dr. Cain came up behind me having put away his new tools.

"What's so interesting, X?" He smiled.

"There's something about that blond..." I replied.

"Ah, you mean Zero. He's a very mysterious one alright. One of the best hunters we have, an Elite."

I felt there was something about him, but what I wasn't sure. I wondered what he'd think if he saw me again. Maybe something along the lines of 'That silly Reploid.'

"X, would you like to meet Zero?" The doctor asked.

I gulped nervously at this. "Doctor, you said he is an Elite. Surely, he'll just stick up his nose."

"Now, now, Zero isn't like that. Like you, he doesn't have many friends. I can tell you're interested and curious about him, I think he'll be happy to meet you." Dr. Cain said assuringly.

When his group returned, Dr. Cain called for him and told me to wait in the lab. I sat down by the window, twiddling my fingers nervously, tension mounting as the footsteps drew near.

"Here he is, X." The doctor called as he closed the door.

"He's the one from earlier." The red-clad hunter said as he noticed me by the window.

I nodded quietly and shyly as I walked to the crimson soldier slowly.

We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. I felt so humbled, more than usual, in his presence because of this regal air around him. It wasn't long before he broke the silence though.

"What business do you have with me?" The large blond questioned.

'Here it comes...' I thought to myself. "Well..." I started shyly. "I wanted to thank you for earlier out there. Also, I, uhh.." I was starting to hesitate now, but he knew the answer.

"You want to get to know me, right?"

I nodded quietly.

He smiled and held out his hand. "First thing's first, I'm Zero, Elite Warrior of the 17th Unit."

I smiled nervously as I shakily extended my arm and stuttered slightly. "I-I'm Megaman X, lab assistant to Dr. Cain. X for short."

"Oh, so you're X? My unit had mentioned you and Dr. Cain has told me alot about you."

My face burned up as I turned to the doctor, who gave me a pleasant smile.

"Zero's origins are about as mysterious as yours, X, and neither of you get along very well with other Reploids."

"Then, we should be just fine." Interjected Zero.

He leaned forwards toward me to get a closer look. As he did, I was certain I saw blush on his cheeks, which made mine light up more with his smile changing to a cheeky smirk.

'Maybe he feels there's something special about me?' I pondered as he stared into my eyes, but shook the thought off. 'Let's not jump to conclusions, X.'

It took him a few minutes to remember that our hands were still locked in the handshake before he released my hand and stood beside me, wrapping his arm over my shoulder.

The doctor grinned. "See, X? He likes you already."

I grinned back as Zero escourted me out of the lab. I was so used to the lab, my dorm, and the garden that I hadn't really considered exploring the rest of the building. Plus, I never had the time, working for Dr. Cain.

Zero kindly showed me around, first showing me his dorm, then the meeting room, and cafeteria. All of the Reploids seemed curious about me, crowding around us and making attempts to shove Zero away.

I yelled at the top of my lungs for them to stop pushing and shoving, but it was no use...Suddenly, I felt a hand grab hold of mine. It felt like Zero's, I hoped it was, but I couldn't see a thing. Upon seeing the design they were based off of, all the Reploids in the cafeteria were swarming us. I really hoped hard the hand grabbing mine was Zero's now.

Much to my relief, I was right. The blond pulled me out of the crowd, to a nearby door, and outside. I had my eyes clenched shut in the midst of the muddle, but they opened when Zero gently squeezed my hand. When they opened, I could hardly believe that we were still at HQ. This was the HQ garden, I sometimes forgot how beautiful it was, being lost in the dull colors inside. It was some rolling hills clad in spring grass, flowers everywhere of nearly every color, along with a lone tree near a small pond. It was a dreamily pretty place and so peaceful.

I walked to the tree and sat under it, admiring the sunset. To me, my favorite part of the day, watching all the colors of the color spectrum flood the sky. It was always so relaxing after a long day. I was so relaxed, I hardly heard Zero's footsteps until his shadow reached over me. He looked at me curiously, then to the sunset. Guess he didn't get this sort of chance often. I gave him some room and he sat down near me.

When my gaze was directly upwards through the tree branches, I heard him trying to edge closer. His head was down and to the side as he did so. I lowered my head from the sky and when I looked, he had closed up any space between us and was snaking his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but chuckle, but was surprised when he pulled me close, I couldn't complain though.

'The Elite Warrior Zero is crushing on me. There's no other explanation for this sort of behavior, it must be love at first sight, just like how I feel.' I thought to myself.

Zero walked me to my dorm when night fell. Shame such a good day had to end. I had asked him if he wanted to sleep over in my dorm, but he had to decline. He had a busy day ahead of him, but I understood.

We hugged each other goodnight before he turned in to his dorm on the other side of the hallway. I kept playing those memories in my head as I readied myself for bed. The whole time though, I kept wondering; What that really a first meeting? Or a sort of first date?

X...At first mention, I thought it was someone's codename. When I first joined the Hunters, the other members of the 17th Unit sometimes mentioned a 'Megaman X' or 'X'. I had never seen him before, but inside, I was already intrigued.

Occasionally, in between missions and training, Dr. Cain would find me and talk to me about another Reploid with origins as mysterious and obscure as mine. This would really catch my interest. I wondered what this Reploid was like and if I'd finally get along with someone here. I never did get along too well with the others, maybe this one would actually understand me.

"Is he in any of the units?" I once asked the doctor.

"He prefers not to fight." Dr. Cain responded.

'A peacelover. Interesting.' I pondered to myself.

If he was a peacelover, I doubted I'd ever get to meet him. I'm always trying to improve myself and out on missions. I was soon proven wrong, though. One day, a berserk mechanoloid took down a large portion of town just across the road from HQ. My unit caught up to the mechanoloid just in time to see that it had cornered a blue Reploid, just coming out of the now destroyed tool shop.

It was ready to crush him with that one leg lifted and he wasn't moving or fighting back, whoever he was. I jumped in front of him and a charged shot from my Buster was enough to make the mechanoloid stagger backwards a few steps.

I felt eyes on my back. That blue Reploid was staring at me curiously. At the same time, I was curious as well, but knew this was no time for a chat.

"Don't just stand there, get to safety!" I said firmly, turning my head to look at him.

He didn't say a word and scrambled away. I didn't see where he went because we had more important things to worry about. When the blue Reploid was gone, we proceeded to get rid of this mindless mechanoloid.

When the mechanoloid was destroyed and everything was cleaned up, I returned to HQ. I was ready to hit the training room, which is where I was headed until I saw the doctor waiting for me.

"Something wrong, Dr. Cain?" I asked.

"Come with me, Zero. I'd like you to meet someone."

I was disappointed that I wouldn't get to train, but it could wait. I followed the old human to the elevator in silence, wondering what this was all about.

"Here he is, X." The doctor said upon entering his lab on the third floor.

That same blue Reploid from earlier was sitting by the window. He got up and began towards me slowly.

"You're the Reploid from earlier." I said.

The only response from him was shy nodding. When he reached me, we found ourselves staring into the other's eyes for what seemed like a long time. Staring into these emerald eyes, I almost immediately felt a connection. I felt my usual 'Get up and go' attitude settle into a calm peaceful feeling. There was definitely something different...and special about this one, but I soon brought myself back to my senses.

"What is it you want?" I asked the smaller Reploid.

"I wanted to thank you for earlier out there. Also, I..." He paused, but I had a feeling I knew what he wanted to say.

"You want to get to know me, am I right?" When he nodded, I held out my hand to him with a smile. "I'm Zero, Elite Hunter of the 17th Unit."

He returned my smile nervously as he grabbed my hand, briefly stuttering. "I-I'm Megaman X, lab assistant to Dr. Cain. X for short."

"Ah, so you're X. My team mentions you sometimes and Dr. Cain has told me alot about you."

I'm sure I saw a blush appear on his face as he looked towards the doctor.

"You're both of mysterious origin and don't really get along with the other Reploids." Dr. Cain smiled at X.

"Then, we'll be just fine." I concluded.

I leaned towards him for a closer look, feeling a slight blush occupy my face, finding my sights on those jade eyes again. X's blush grew brighter, I noticed, which I couldn't help but smirk at as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"See? He likes you already, X." called .

X grinned back at him as I began to walk him out into the hallway. I showed him my dorm and slowly walked him around the halls of the building on each floor. He seemed kinda nervous at first, but as we went along, he eased up little by little. As he did, I enjoyed the calm peaceful vibe I got from him.

Our stroll around HQ was rather quiet and a bit refreshing. That is, until we got to the cafeteria. When we arrived there, all the Reploids gathered and crowded around X while pushing and shoving me to the side. This was ridiculous, almost as if they'd never seen him before. Being a lab assistant, I guess he doesn't get to do but so much, but this was just asinine.

I heard X yelling to get them to stop, but it was no good, so I decided to take things into my own hands. I pushed and shoved the Reploids back and swiftly grabbed X's hand, pulling him away to and out a nearby door, closing it quickly. Why they crowded around us, I will never know.

The blue Reploid's eyes had clenched closed in the midst of that little event. I squeezed his hand to tell him it was alright, making him open his eyes. We had found ourselves in the HQ garden. I never came here, I didn't have time for such things.

X walked to the tree near the pond sitting under it. I followed him quietly and slowly, I was strangely beginning to feel even more at ease. He looked towards the sunset, then up overhead at all the colors pouring into the sky. As I came closer, my attention was on him in curiousity, then to the sunset. I admit, the array of colors was a bit relaxing.

When he saw me, X moved aside a little, letting me sit beside him. He then turned his gaze back to the sky overhead and as he did, I turned my head to the left side and edged closer to him steadily, leaving no room between us. His gaze came back to me with a grin as my arm rested over his shoulder again.

We stared at the sunset together. The small Reploid was surprised when I pulled him close to me. He didn't protest or try to get away and I watched his head gently lower onto my shoulder. I was filled with an overwhelming and fuzzy feeling as we watched the sun slowly sink below the horizon. There was no mistake, I was in love with him and from the looks of it, he knew and returned it. No words could describe how happy I felt.

Night fell as we went back inside. I walked X back to his dorm before turning in to my own on the opposite side of the hall.

"Would you like to sleep in my dorm?" X asked.

"I can't. I'd offer you the same, but tomorrow's going to be busy." I replied.

We hugged tightly and said good night before going to the dorms. I smiled to myself as I entered my dorm and settled down to sleep. This was going to be a beautiful relationship.


End file.
